


Coffee Shop

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shop Owner Sara Lance, F/F, Happy Ending, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, writer Ava Sharpe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: 凌晨三点，Ava在床上翻了个身，瞪着天花板。此时此刻她的大脑里仿佛有一万只Beebo在蹦蹦跳跳说着“Beebo Loves U”。她的内心在大声喊着我要睡觉，但是即使她闭上眼睛再久，也没有办法从漆黑的世界里像萃取浓缩咖啡一样萃取出一点睡意又当截稿日期遇到隔壁装修，唯一归宿只有楼下小咖啡店。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 持续了很久的一个坑，我努力填完它。  
> 微博更新中：https://www.weibo.com/u/5990211372

凌晨三点，Ava在床上翻了个身，瞪着天花板。此时此刻她的大脑里仿佛有一万只Beebo在蹦蹦跳跳说着“Beebo Loves U”。她的内心在大声喊着我要睡觉，但是即使她闭上眼睛再久，也没有办法从漆黑的世界里萃取出一点睡意。

这一切都要从今天上午Ava走进那家咖啡馆说起。

Ava是一名儿童书籍作家。名气不算很大，但是在学校里抓几个小孩问问总有人看过她的书。Ava属于编辑最喜欢的那种作家，从来都是在规定时间前两天交稿，同时交上来的作品总是整整齐齐，就连标点符号也工工整整没有半点错误。

最近她在创作一本新的童话故事书。起初一切都很顺利，Ava每天都在超前完成自己给自己规定好的任务，她甚至觉得这次也许能够再多提前两天交稿。构思出来的情节也是前所未有的精妙，Ava每天摘下眼镜的一刻都忍不住双手捂着胸口，被自己的创作给可爱到。

Ava想，这也许会是她创作的巅峰了。

然而，到了离交稿还有十天的时候，Ava刚打开电脑，准备把自己的思绪汇成文字敲打下来。隔壁突然传来了电钻的声音。刚开始Ava试图去忽略掉这些声音或者想要等到它停下，但发现都是徒劳。每次她捡起被电钻打断的思路，试图将它们再接上时，停下来的电钻声总会再次响起，又把思路打个粉碎。

她甚至没有办法保证自己语句的通顺与标点符号的正确了！！

Ava Sharpe考虑了一下去找邻居交涉所耗费的时间与自己交稿的紧迫性，决定先另找地方写完稿子再说。

于是，她来到了这家咖啡馆。

这家咖啡馆其实就在她家对面，但是Ava从来没有注意到过。它在单独的一小栋房子里，有两层，木质结构为主。写着“Coffee Shop”的招牌甚至有些歪歪斜斜的挂在门板上，这显然是一家风格独特的精品咖啡店。

Ava抱着电脑和电源线在外面徘徊犹豫了一会，她不确定这样的精品咖啡店能不能让她占一个座位坐上至少好几个小时，毕竟这对她来说是个完全陌生的地方。转头想着也许迫在眉睫的交稿的日子，Ava叹了口气，还是选择推门而入。

“欢迎光临。”Ava听到的声音充满了活力。

“噢，嗨。”Ava有几分局促，对着店员扯出个有些僵硬的微笑，然后四处张望，看到了吧台边上有张小桌子和电源插座，小小地松了口气。

“你可以先找地方坐下来再来点单。你现在是唯一的顾客。”扎着马尾的店员的头朝着带电源的小桌子的方向点了一下，再指了指Ava手里的电脑。

“啊，太感谢了。”Ava整个人放松了下来，感激地点点头，走到吧台旁的双人小桌旁边放下了东西。

“所以，你想喝点什么？意式还是手冲？”店员撑在吧台靠桌子的那边，脸上笑得灿烂，歪着头看着Ava。“黑板上是菜单，你可以看看有没有喜欢的。”

“呃……”Ava抬头看着吧台上方的大黑板，愣住了。说实话，她虽然有喝咖啡的习惯，但是仅限于星巴克与超市里卖的星巴克咖啡豆。而这块黑板上写满了不同咖啡豆的不同的产地、烘焙程度、还有它们的风味，Ava的大脑一时半会没有办法将这些字母联系在一起。

“我想我来杯普通的拿铁好了。”Ava决定放弃。

眼前的店员露出抱歉的表情，“抱歉，我们没有拿铁，但是奶咖的话可以给你来杯馥芮白。”

“好的就…馥芮白了。”Ava记忆里依稀有对这两个单词的印象。

“那你要什么豆子呢，浓郁还是清爽一点的。”

Ava思考了一下，大脑里来了个石头剪刀布，“浓郁点的谢谢。”

“那就巴西的豆子。稍坐一会给你送过来。”

Ava插好电脑电源，叹了口气，对着自己摇摇头。今天到底是什么日子，连喝个咖啡都像是经历了一场考试一样。

她思考着接下来该写的剧情，抬头无意识地看向那位店员——也是店里唯一的店员，那个女生熟练地把豆子送入磨粉机，然后用自己并不认识的机器操作着。这位店员脸上还带着些许雀斑，Ava不知觉地在心里盘算着这个女生的年龄。她穿着牛仔短裤，腿部带着充满了力量感的线条，上衣也有些短，稍微动一下就会牵扯出腰腹的肌肤，露出好看的腹肌。

“你为什么在盯着我看？”店员端着装着浓缩咖啡的玻璃杯与装着牛奶的容器走到Ava边上，咧着嘴问。

“噢抱歉，我在发呆，是不是冒犯到你了。”Ava猛地反应过来，摆着手掩盖似的收回视线看向电脑，然后挠了挠自己的鼻子。

“没关系，被好看的女生看是荣幸。”店员眨了下眼，然后将装着牛奶的容器拿起，把牛奶倒入浓缩咖啡里，最后拉花在咖啡的表面拉出个漂亮的爱心。

“唔，挺好看的，谢谢。”Ava有些意外还能看到这样的表演。

“给周一上午第一位客人的特殊表演。”店员说完，忍不住噗嗤笑了，把馥芮白放在电脑边上，然后向Ava伸出手，“我是Sara Lance，这家咖啡店的店长，你可以叫我Sara。”

“Ava Sharpe，一个……不知名作家。”Ava也伸出手握回去。

Sara挑起一边眉毛，一边嘴角翘着点了点头，“酷，你先忙你的，大作家。”

Sara回到了吧台，双肘依然撑在吧台上站在吧台边，腰部塌下显现出好看的弧线。Ava忍不住将视线跟随着Sara到了吧台。当她意识到自己的目光集中在Sara身上的时候，在心里暗自骂了一句自己，端起咖啡喝了一口做掩饰。

咖啡入口，柔顺的液体在口腔里滑动，浓郁的咖啡香气充斥在每一个角落，牛奶奶香中和了苦涩，烘托出了一种特殊的甜味。留下的苦味不再是苦味，而是醇厚的芬芳。牛奶与咖啡相互抵消掉了对方的缺点，留下了最和谐的香气。Ava没忍住再多喝了两口。

“老天，它真好喝。”

“对吧！”Sara听到这句话眼里也亮了，站起身，“用了提纯过的牛奶，比普通牛奶更香甜一些，咖啡也更好入口。”

Ava意犹未尽地舔了舔自己的口腔内壁，回味着它的味道，“也许，麻烦你再来一杯。”

托这好喝的咖啡的福，Ava感觉自己被打碎的思路自动整合在了一起，所有一切都串了起来。Ava的手指在键盘上飞速的敲打着，只需要稍作思考语句就自然而然的流淌出来，一切浑然天成。

Ava进入了自己的世界，Sara将拉好花的咖啡放在了她的桌子空地上，收走了空杯子，没出声打扰。Ava没有注意到这些，只伸手取杯子，然后饮下一口，继续敲着键盘。

Sara靠着吧台，饶有兴趣的看着Ava专注的样子，有新客人推门进来才收回目光。Sara和其他客人说话时放低了声音，引导着客人坐在离Ava有一定距离的地方。

当然，这一切Ava并没有注意到。

“你该吃点东西了。”

Ava被这句话从自己的世界里拉扯出来，她深吸了口气，摘下眼镜，看向跟自己说话的人。

“你已经在这从十点坐到了下午三点了，应该吃点东西了。”Sara举了举手上的小杯子和碟子。

“啊，你说的对。”Ava晃了晃自己的头，让自己的眼睛重新对焦，看了眼时间，不得不赞同Sara的话。她不好意思地笑了笑，敲上最后几个字，然后暂时关上了电脑。

“牛角包和磅蛋糕，给你垫垫肚子，顺便给你再送一杯肯尼亚水洗的手冲。下午茶快乐！”Sara把东西放在双人桌上，然后坐在了桌子的另一边。

“诶你不营业了吗？”

“周一没有什么客人，至少给自己一个下午茶时间还是有的。”Sara拿起叉子，分离出一块磅蛋糕，送到自己嘴里。

“好吧，那不客气了。”Ava思索了一下，弯起嘴角，也拿起叉子分切起了牛角包。

这种感觉有些奇怪，明明早上刚第一次见面的人现在就坐在彼此对面分享着简易的下午茶。Ava后知后觉地反应过来，好像两人的距离被缩短的有点快。

“所以，今天的生意怎么样。”Ava决定提起一个话题。

Sara耸了耸肩，“我觉得还行吧，倒是来了几波客人，不过我猜你没有注意到。”

Ava手上的叉子顿了一下，耳尖有点泛红，有种被老师抓到了奇怪感觉。她的确没有注意到。

“你是对所有周一早第一位客人都这么好吗？”Ava用叉子在空中圈了圈，“说实话我有些受宠若惊。”

Sara吃吃地笑出来，“当然不是！你是特别的。”

Ava手上动作停了下来，眼里装着疑惑地看着Sara。

“我是说，一个好看得像模特一样女人在周一早上闯入店里，然后一坐坐四五个小时没有动，这么特别的人我大概也是第一次见到。”Sara还在低头戳着磅蛋糕，说到最后一句话的时候才抬头看向Ava，直视着Ava的眼睛，“我很喜欢你，想和你交个朋友。”

Ava听到这番话脸有些红，也一时没有做出什么反应，等回过神来时她轻咳了一声，喝了口咖啡。几秒钟之后Ava突然瞪大了眼睛。

“它最后的味道像是……”

“焦糖对吧。”

Ava捂着嘴拼命点头，满脸的惊喜。

“我猜你会喜欢。”Sara打了个响指。“你的舌头还是挺敏锐的。”

收到奇怪的夸赞的Ava吃了口牛角包，做了个鬼脸表示感谢夸奖。

“所以为什么你会来这里，我是说，找到这个小地方。”

“实际上我住在对面，但是今天我才知道这里有这家店，平时我也不喝咖啡的……”Ava叹了口气说道，顺便给Sara讲述了一下自己最近的情况和今天的遭遇。

Sara撑着头听着，嘴角一直带着一丝微妙的弧度，并且适时地作出一点反应，配合着Ava。

等到Ava讲完，Sara摇了摇头，表示同情。

“如果你需要的话，随时来这里。”

“噢我长期占着位置会不会影响你生意？”

“只要你买咖啡就是我的顾客，我为什么要拒绝顾客呢。”Sara挑了下眉毛。

Ava展开了个大大的笑容，“那么我可以再来一杯这个吗？这次我自己付！”

“你已经成了一名咖啡狂人了Sharpe小姐。小心今晚睡不着哦。”

“我相信我自己！”Ava对自己的睡眠质量充满信心。

“喜欢手冲我可以给你换另一款豆子……”

这天晚上，Ava最后几点睡着是个谜。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赶稿第二天

Sara Lance在周二早上来到店门口准备开业的时候，发现门前徘徊着一位抱着电脑的高大女子。

“Ava？”Sara试探着问。

Ava听到声音转过身来，看到Sara大肆松了口气，脸上总算露出笑容，向Sara走过来。

“噢，Sara，我看到营业时间是早上九点，就稍微来早了一些。”Ava脸上还带着见到救星的表情，“我去问了一下隔壁，装修要至少一个月……我想我要长期来打扰你这边了。”

Sara抬起手腕看时间，此时08:55，抬着眉毛忍不住多看了两眼在她面前站得挺拔的Ava。她拿出钥匙开启卷闸门，让Ava进到店里。

Sara靠在吧台上，给自己倒了杯水，看着Ava插上电源，打开电脑，然后戴上眼镜。Ava好像感受到Sara的目光在跟着她，转过头来，看到Sara后突然反应过来什么似的，摘下眼镜，站在吧台边看着顶上的黑板。

“不着急，我还没做好营业准备呢。”Sara喝了口水，指了指眼下的部分。“你看起来昨晚没睡太好。”

Ava露出苦涩的微笑，眼底一片乌青，僵硬地摇摇头，“何止是没睡太好。我太高估自己的代谢能力了。”

“那你今天还要喝咖啡吗？我家还有汽泡水的。”Sara站在吧台后的小冰柜前看着自己的存货，侧过头问。

“噢我必须得要提神，写作进行到了关键节点了，我不想拖稿。”Ava摇了摇头，面露苦色。她点开了电脑文档，看了眼字数，“感谢老天让我发现这里，也感谢你收留我，不然真的要人生第一次延迟交稿了。”

“不用谢。”Sara给Ava也倒了杯水，递了过去。“但是说实话，磨豆机的声音不会吵到你吗？”

“不会啊，倒不如说咖啡的气味让我很安心。”Ava说着又深呼吸一口，露出满足的笑。

“好的～”Sara点着头，嘴角含着一抹笑，“你先写，我需要调整一下豆子。”

Ava的确很喜欢这里的环境，店面小小的，即使坐在最里面也能看到街上的人来人往，但是那扇玻璃门又挡住了街上的喧嚣。咖啡的气息把自己包围着，舒缓着自己焦虑的神经。还有Sara……

要命，怎么又是Sara。

Ava意识到自己的眼神又集中在了咖啡机旁认真做咖啡的Sara身上。她心里反省了一下自己，得出的结论是大概是因为自己单身太久了导致心野了起来。Ava深呼吸了几口，将视线收回到电脑屏幕上。然而她手指半天没有敲动一个字，前晚缺乏睡眠的后遗症体现了出来。她觉得睡意快要把自己吞没了，眼皮正在打着架，思绪好像是被什么冲散了一样，变成了一团乱絮。

“尝尝这个？”一个杯子适时的出现在了Ava的眼前，“刚刚调好的，你试试。”

“帮大忙了。”Ava感激地说着，接过杯子。

杯子装了七分满，Ava一口下去没了一半。

“它尝起来像是草莓糖果！”Ava咽下咖啡，惊喜地说着，“我以为咖啡都多少有苦涩。”

“刚养好的新豆子，特殊处理发酵过，做奶咖的味道就像是草莓糖一样。”Sara有几分得意地说道。她顺势又坐在了对面，撑着下巴看着Ava的表情。

“看起来要开始营业了？”Ava越过电脑屏幕，刚刚好望到Sara笑盈盈的眼里。

“差不多了，不过早上一般没有客人。”Sara耸了耸肩，“所以你在写的是什么？”

“噢，”Ava的手从键盘上撤下来，坐直了， “我正在写一个系列儿童小说，你知道的，给儿童的儿童读本。讲的是一个叫Beebo的蓝色大玩偶穿越时空拯救世界的故事。”

“唔……”Sara夸张地点着头，表示这自己明白了，“听上去很有意思。”

“我可以下次带两本过来，不过是儿童读物所以……”Ava咧起嘴，做了个鬼脸，掩盖自己提起作品时的一丝羞涩。但是她无法掩饰自己觉得耳朵发烫的这个事实，她在怀疑自己甚至耳朵已经红透了。

“没关系，只要你签上名，我保证放到店里最显眼的地方展示着。”Sara晃着头，大声地，信誓旦旦地说。

Ava看到Sara的样子忍不住笑出来。

“我认真的！”

“不，我只是想着那几本书和你的咖啡馆有多格格不入。”

“也许契合的很完美呢？”Sara歪着头看着Ava说道。

说完这句，Sara站起身，回到吧台。

“真的该准备上班咯！”

周二的客人比周一稍微多了一些，但也没有忙到脚不沾地的地步。Sara给客人端过去咖啡，回到吧台略微喘了口气。她又一次看向了Ava。

Sara发现自己总是忍不住把头转向Ava所在的方向，然后把视线停留在Ava身上。有时候是看着Ava的手，有时候是注意着Ava的细小表情。无论是忙碌的时候抽空抬头瞥上一眼也好，还是根本不忙的时候靠在吧台上斜侧着望着她。

Ava一旦开始写作便沉浸在了自己的世界里，架着她的眼镜，纤长的手指在键盘上飞速地敲打着。她不会再笑，只会绷着整张脸，像个机器人一样专注在自己的电脑屏幕上。虽然这一切看上去很枯燥无聊，Sara的眼睛却还是像是被磁铁吸引住了一样。

Sara有些时候会故意在Ava面前晃悠一下，检测看看这个人是不是真的丝毫感受不到外界的事情。然后她会看到Ava在自己的位置上岿然不动，只是偶尔端起杯子喝上一口水或者咖啡。

Sara对这个人充满了好奇——不仅仅是职业，还有关于这个人的其他所有事情。Sara发誓自己从来没有对谁细小的皱眉这么感兴趣过。

Sara一边冲洗着杯子，一边思考着自己面对着这个实际上才第二次见面的人如此大的兴趣到底是从何而来。

下午，Ava Sharpe总算动了动。她响亮地敲下了回车键，代表着又一章内容终于完成。她伸了个懒腰，忍不住站起身活动活动自己。她站了起来，仰着头长舒了一口。当她活动脖颈的转向吧台一侧的时候，恰好对上了Sara似笑非笑的看着她。视线的碰撞让Ava顿了一下。

“我是想看看你能保持写作的姿势保持多久。”Sara指了指Ava的空水杯让她递过来一下，然后张开手掌竖起所有手指。“五个小时，中午简餐后五个小时几乎没有动过，我甚至在怀疑你的身体构造以及在想我们两到底谁先下班。”

Ava将水杯递了过去，有几分歉意地说：“噢，我影响到你生意了吗，那真的很抱歉……”

Sara笑了出来，将水杯续上水，“没有的事，你坐在这里还显得有人气一些。”

交接杯子的时候，Sara不小心碰上了Ava的手指。触感有点冰凉，Sara莫名下意识的舔了下嘴唇。反应过来才发现，自己这个小动作有多不合常理。

Ava没有注意到这些。她很开心，距离完成写作又近了一大步。咖啡因让她思维敏捷，心情也保持着愉悦。这种愉悦是在家里体会不到，在这里仅有的。

“在这坐久了我感觉我闻上去都要像一杯咖啡了。”Ava开玩笑说道。

Sara突然之间踮起脚尖越过吧台凑了过去，靠近Ava猛嗅了一口，煞有介事地点点头：“没错，你闻起来的确像是一杯咖啡了。”

Sara的动作让她擦过Ava的发梢，Ava觉得自己的耳尖又有些开始发烫了。

“所以你的写作怎么样了现在？”Sara冲着电脑的方向点了点下巴。

“非常棒！我想我可以提前交稿了。再有两天时间应该就差不多了。”Ava的语气明显地更加活泼起来。

“噢……”Sara听到Ava说的话突然想起了什么，她的声音突然小了许多，脸上的笑变成了带着一些抱歉的表情，“明天……是店里定休日。”

“什……”Ava一下没有反应过来，“噢，定休日……”

Ava的活跃显然降低了许多，她抿着唇微微皱起眉头，思考着明天何去何从。

“没事，明天我在家凑合一下电钻吧。”Ava试图用玩笑的语气说这句话。

“或者这样！明天我也要来店里……呃……总之有些事情，虽然不对外营业，但是你可以来店里坐着。”Sara也不知道自己为什么突然冒出这么一句，她只觉得自己在这个时候必须要说些什么。

“真的吗？”Ava有些小怀疑，“你真的不用定休日在家看个电影什么的吗？”

“当然是真的。”Sara扬起头，让自己的说话声音底气更足一点。“事情还挺多的呢，估计得在店里忙一阵了。”

“那好吧。然后……今天结账。”

“我以为你还会和昨天一样再喝两杯呢。”

“哈哈哈哈我已经吸取经验了，睡不着真是太可怕了。”

“你说得对。下午一杯，就这个。”Sara撇着嘴歪了下头表示认同，然后把单据拿给Ava看。

“早上那杯呢？还有中午的简餐？”Ava看到单据上只有一行细字感到不可思议。

“噢，早上那个是试验品，简餐我们一起吃的当然也不能算。”Sara理所当然地说。

“不，我应当付掉它们。”Ava的确不好意思了。她拿着钱包，想要掏出现金。

“如果你感到不好意思的话，那就在写完书后请我吃饭吧。”Sara突然说出这么一句。“而且你还要送我书呢。”

Ava手上的动作停了下来，抬起头看着Sara，Sara正盯着她的眸子。Ava扑哧一声笑出来，只拿出了一杯咖啡的钱放在吧台上。

“好啊，那么等我书写完后请你吃顿大餐。”

“那么明天见？”

“明天见。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 书要写完啦

早上08:40，Sara Lance出现在了自己的店门口。这大概是她难得的这么早的出现在店门口，往常的她经常是踩着开始营业的点到达，然后在营业前一个小时没人的时候悠闲地做准备。

今天的她醒得特别早，睁开眼睛的时候清醒的要命。而在醒来之后钻入脑子的第一个念头就是要记得准时去给店面开门。她躺在床上，忍不住一只手挡住眼睛，发出一声哀嚎。

并不是哀嚎大清早开门这个事情，而是哀嚎自己的反常反应。

Sara Lance隐约的感觉到，Ava Sharpe这个人对于自己来说有些特别。

店里来往过的客人很多，熟客其实也不少，但是Ava Sharpe是最特别的一个。

周一的早晨，Ava在店门口犹豫不决的时候，Sara其实就已经注意到了她。Sara从橱窗玻璃向外看，看到Ava皱着眉头咬着嘴唇，显然在做什么心理斗争，然后又看到她抱着好像有些厚重的电脑，Sara正准备去开门邀请她进来的时候，Ava推门进来了。

Sara的确偶尔会在店里人少的时候给顾客送一小杯饮品什么的，但是像给Ava这样频繁而不计成本的确还是头一次。也许是看到了Ava的焦虑（以及她的确长的很好看）激发起的莫名类似保护欲（但又不太一样）的情感，也许又是这一周的第一个客人，又也许是她对于咖啡虽然不了解但是充满了兴趣和味觉天赋，

Sara放下手，看着天花板，长叹口气。

如果这些因素去掉任何一项，Sara或许都不会像现在这样对这个人有着这般热情。

Sara想着自己的特殊热情，想和以往的有过的情绪做个对比。这显然远远不止对一般顾客的反应。是感觉十分投缘想交个朋友吗？可是交朋友并不会下意识的把视线挂在她的身上。这理所当然的是种更加深厚更加特殊更加具有冲击性的情绪。

Sara坐起身来，望向自己卧室窗外的树，得出了她的清晨并不太清醒思考结论。

也许这大概可能是春天的征兆吧。

Sara打开了店门，随意抽了张椅子出来坐着，等着高个女人的到来。经过两天观察，这个人明显有着强烈守则观念，大概九点准时…不，也许还会早上几分钟出现在店里。

Sara撑着头，拨弄着桌上小装饰物，然后撇着眼看着时间。时间离九点越来越近，Sara转过身盯着门口，看到车来人往，却没看到熟悉的身影推开店门。

她到底是个什么样的人？Sara的脑子里开始转着这个问题。

她电脑摆在桌上的时候是在桌子正中间的，电脑的两端距离桌子边缘的距离是均等的，她总是穿着仔细熨烫过的衬衫出现。这必然是对待任何事情都很认真的人，也许她有着一些强迫症也说不定。她的味觉很灵敏，可以分辨得出咖啡的不同风味与层次，虽然不一定能够准确形容出来。她手指很纤长，像艺术雕塑一样有着绝妙的比例，敲打着键盘的时候总是带着一些力度。她的睫毛很长，虽然在工作时戴着眼镜会看不太真切。她如果在沉迷工作的话，喝完咖啡后嘴角会留下一点细小痕迹，在思绪回到现实的时候戴着总会带着小慌乱地擦着嘴角，可爱极了。

Sara甚至上谷歌搜索了一下Ava Sharpe，发现她的确是个在小孩之间颇有人气的儿童作家。Sara盯着手机屏幕上Ava的照片和那只蓝色的毛绒玩偶，努力地和现实中遇到的Ava 联系起来。

Sara看了看时间，已经09:05了。她抬起眉毛，觉得不太对劲。难道自己对这个人判断失误了？

Sara一丝后悔自己来这么早了，更后悔的是没有在前一天要上Ava的联系方式。现在这样自己坐在店里其实也找不到什么事情可以做的样子实在是太尴尬了。

虽然一会Ava来了之后要硬找事情做大概更尴尬。

又过了十分钟，门口还是没有半点动静，Sara忍不住开始想她该不会不来了吧。

如果等到十点还没有人来就关店回家睡觉。Sara在心里下这个决定。

还好，只是在九点半的时候，门终于被推开了。

Ava似乎是跑着来的，推开门的时候还有些喘着气。她努力平复了一下自己的呼吸，然后咧着嘴打了个招呼。

“嗨，早啊。”

“你，晚了。”Sara一字一句的说，假装很严肃。

“噢，我清早临时有个编辑会议，晚了一些……我以为你也会到晚一点点。”

“好吧。”Sara恢复到平时那种看上去有些不是很正经的笑着的表情。

“以及，”Ava从怀里掏出几本书，Sara这才发现她手上拿的东西比以往更多一点。“这是给你的书。你可以看看或者就是…放在店里做个不匹配氛围的装饰。”

Sara接过书，打开封面，上面是漂亮的手写体写着“给Sara Lance与Coffee Shop，在危难之际拯救写作。”

“哇哦，你的字真好看。”Sara看着字迹点着头说，随后抬起头来看着Ava，“我很期待你下本书。虽然这几本书我都还没开始看。别站着了，快去写作吧！”

Ava努了一下嘴角，示意自己要走向自己的老位置了，Sara别过身，做了个请的姿势。Ava从有些狭小的过道里挨着Sara走过去，Sara闻到了一丝不属于咖啡馆的味道。是带着一点成熟和稳重的好闻气息。Sara没忍住又深呼吸了一口，空气中只剩下了咖啡豆的味道。

她转过身去，看到Ava已经坐在了往常的位置，戴上了眼睛，准备开始敲打着键盘。

接下来该做点什么呢？

Sara耸了耸肩，想起自己刚到的一批新豆子和快过期的牛奶，看了看似乎有些杂乱的吧台还有新收到的几本书，突然觉得也许也不是真的没事可做。

Ava的写作进展的不算特别顺利。这本书的进度已经到了结尾的部分，但是目前的写作显然和最初的大纲有了些出入，她不得不重新构思结局。但是无论她怎么想，都没有办法想出一个精妙的、与前文匹配的结局。

Ava头一次在这家店里发出叹息的声音，她盯着电脑屏幕，反复看着上一章的内容，大脑里却还是一片空白。她不知道该从何写起，只是无意识地敲下没有意义的字符，然后又一个个的删除掉。

也许需要喝点什么。脑子中出现这个念头的时候，她抬起头，视线寻找起Sara，想要带着点歉意地请求在非上班的日子给她出一杯喝的。

她还没来得及喊出Sara的名字，发现Sara手上拿着两个杯子，正在从吧台走过来。

“瓶颈了？”Sara走到了桌子边上，把一杯递给了Ava。“你的眉毛都快纠在一起了。”

“是啊，”Ava又发出了一声叹息，接过咖啡。“咖啡来的真的太及时了。”

“冰滴咖啡，一点实验品。感谢你送了我那几本书。”Sara空出来的手指了指吧台，Ava顺着手指的方向看去，带来的书已经放在了吧台最显眼的地方展示着。

“这样看上去的确有些微妙。”Ava的眉头总算松动了些，多出了几分笑意，“你来得真的太及时了，我太需要一些咖啡因。”

她抿了一口，沁凉的液体涌入口腔，一开始是一些酸涩，逐渐茉莉花香开始占据上风，吞咽下去的时候带着一丝回甘，然后就是无尽的花香气息绕在口中。

Ava觉得整个人都静了下来，内心的烦躁好像被这一口咖啡浇灭了。她的眼睛亮了起来，大脑开始重新运转，抓住了大脑繁乱思绪中最重要的那条线，新的思路开始形成。

“我现在好了。”Ava自言自语的说了一句，然后对Sara作出个感恩的表情，迅速回到了她的工作状态。

Sara拿着杯子和Ava的杯子轻碰了一下，发出一声清脆的声响。

接下来的时间，Sara看着Ava飞速的敲着电脑，眼里透着兴奋。Sara晃了晃手上的牛奶壶，觉得自己的心情似乎也愉悦了起来，好像重复了千万次的拉花也没那么无聊了。

不知道重复了多少次拉花的动作，她停了下来。她看向吧台上的书，清洗了牛奶壶，擦干手，找出这个系列的第一部出来开始翻阅。

有点意思。Sara看了前几页，觉得有被吸引到。她干脆坐在了吧台后的高椅上专心的看书。偶尔她抬起头看看Ava，忍不住感慨这个人藏在美貌下的才华，

这本书快要看完了，只剩下了最后两章。她终于听到敲击键盘的声音停了下来，然后听到了一声长长的叹息声。她转过头去，看到Ava直愣着看着电脑，双手离开了键盘放在腿上，她似乎僵硬在了那里，表情里看不出什么情绪。

“我，写完了。”Ava一字一句地说，声音异常的平静，她眨了眨眼睛，视线停留在电脑屏幕上。过了好几秒，她转头看向Sara，声音里才带上了兴奋的颤抖，“Sara，这本书我写完了！”

Ava从座位上起身，嘴角咧着，看上去像是要冲过吧台拥抱Sara。

“喔喔！恭喜！！！”Sara放下手中的书，由衷地说。她走到吧台边上，拍了拍Ava的肩膀。

Ava握住了Sara搭在她肩上的手，紧紧地捏了一下。

“真的谢谢你，没有你的话我真不知道什么时候才能完稿。”

Ava的掌心很暖，Sara的手背上被这种柔软的暖意包围。这种触感让Sara有一刹失神。旋即她反应过来，冲着Ava眨了眨眼。

“如果想感谢我的话，那我们该交换一下联系方式了。”

Ava反应了一秒，才想起来这个事情。

“天，我们居然还没有交换联系方式！我总是以为我们认识很久了。”

Ava松开手（同时Sara也松了口气），拿出手机，调到输入联系人的页面，递给Sara。

“那我猜我们现在正式进入了朋友关系。”Ava看着Sara输入，用正经过头的语气开玩笑的说。

“是的，BFF的那种。”Sara输入完毕递回去，也开了个玩笑。

Sara看了窗外，日光已经开始减弱了，手表上的时间也显示现在的时间接近了傍晚。

“时间不早了，不如我们一起吃个晚餐？”Sara提出这个建议。

Ava随着Sara的视线也看向了橱窗外，意识到时间的确不早了。

“居然这个点了……走吧，今晚算我的。”Ava朝着门口的方向撇了下头。

“晚上的活动看来要不止这顿饭了。”Sara感慨的语气说到。

“你猜猜看。”Ava收拾起了电脑。“我先回趟家，我们三十分钟后见？”

“好，那就三十分钟后见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 平平淡淡才是真……（？）  
> 马上就要不平淡辽


	4. Chapter 4

显然，Ava并没有让Sara等太久。Sara清理完店面，刚摘下她的围兜，Ava就再一次推门而入。

“这才20分钟。”Sara抬头看了眼墙上的钟表，冲着Ava抬了抬眉毛。“还好我收拾速度挺快的。”

Ava换上了一身更休闲的衣服，整个人看上去洋溢着一种“老娘终于解放了我要豪吃海喝洒银子庆祝”的氛围。她嘴角的笑根本压抑不住，就连动作都肆意了许多。

“我准备好了，你想吃什么。”Ava依靠在门边，平时为了防止挡住视线而扎起的头发现在全部散落了下来。Sara看着她这副样子，居然觉得心脏有一丝异动。

“咳，我都行，请客的人说了算。”

“那拐角处那家意大利餐厅吧。它家的意面和披萨都不错的。”Ava撩拨了一下她的头发，好让它从视线范围内挪开。这个简单的动作看起来撩拨的根本不是Ava的头发，而是在撩拨别人的心。

Sara做了个OK的手势，最后整理了一下店面，拉上了卷闸门。

那家餐厅确实很近，走路大概也就几分钟的距离。她们很幸运，在没有预约的情况下拿到了室外露天的最后一张空桌。

“冷切牛肉，青酱意面，加个玛格丽塔披萨，甜点提拉米苏，再来一瓶红酒。”Ava把菜单递回给服务员。坐在对面的Sara还在眯着眼看着菜单。“Sara，你给自己再点个主食就好。”

“好的，那给我来个千层面。”Sara也把菜单递了回去。“一瓶红酒，你是打算在这里就喝醉吗？我以为一会还有续摊。”

“哦，这也就是个前戏。”Ava摆了摆手，“我相信我们都不至于酒量这么差。”

侍酒师在旁边打开了木塞，给两人倒上了红酒。Sara先举起了杯子，“致写完的书和Coffee Shop。”

Ava也举起了酒杯， “致Sara Lance和Ava Sharpe。”

杯子相碰，发出了“叮”的一声，酒液摇晃，两人相视一笑。

“说真的，现在的这个环境和氛围，”Ava放下手上的叉子，做了个画了一圈的手势，“感觉上有些微妙。”

她的脸颊有些飘红了，面前的红酒还剩下个瓶底。不知不觉，在她们无数的话题里，这瓶红酒已经被消耗得差不多了。

“哦？是吗？”Sara摇晃着手上的红酒杯，她还沉浸在上一段Ava说的签售会发生的笑话里，忍不住在发出笑声。“你是指这顿饭整个下来简直就像是一场约会吗？”

Ava打了个没有打响的响指，哧哧地笑着，“没错，这看上去简直就完全是一场约会。”

“所以你会和女生约会？”Sara把最后一点红酒倒到了Ava的杯子里。她想也没有想就把这句话说了出来。

“不是‘会’，”Ava晃了晃食指，“是‘只’。我只约会女生。”

“这很棒。”Sara感觉自己的嘴角咧的更开了。

Ava甩了一下头发，左手撑住了自己的下巴。“那你呢，直觉告诉我你也不是很直的样子。”

“直觉很准，但是我是两边都可以。”

“那很好。”

这张餐桌突然安静了下来，两个人不约而同地饮了一口红酒，错开了对方的视线，看向了别处。

Sara吃了一口她的面，然后抬头看向Ava，发现Ava的耳尖也红了。大概是喝上头了吧。

Ava取了一块面前的披萨放在盘子里，用刀叉切成小块送入口中，番茄的酸甜和水牛芝士的味道在口中弥漫开来，她忍不住发出一声感慨的声音。

“唔……这家的披萨真的很好吃，你快尝一块。”

Sara的眼神挂在了Ava身上，直到Ava开口才略微回过神来。她看了一眼Ava的刀叉，眯上眼露出个微妙的微笑。

“你是怕弄脏手吗，Sharpe小姐？吃披萨难道不是用手来的更快一点？”

“噢，我只是……”Ava拿着刀叉想比划些什么，想了想还是放下了刀叉。“我也不知道为什么，就当是我们第一次吃饭我想要看上去矜持一点吧。”

“好的吧。”Sara耸了耸肩，“你更喜欢中间软的部分还是侧边脆的部分？”

“中间部分吧。”Ava想了想。

Sara点点头，伸手拿了一块烤的焦脆的边缘部分。Ava手上的动作停了一秒，然后用手把盘里的披萨卷起来，咬一大口。

披萨确实很好吃。Sara想着。

Sara看着对面的人，嘴角始终没有压下来过。突然之间她意识到了这个事情，心里一惊，她想起了清晨时迷迷糊糊之间自己的那些思绪，想起了春天的来临。她的视线还停留在Ava身上，Ava还在捂着嘴咀嚼那块披萨，没有看向她。

Sara悄悄地做了个深呼吸，她感觉到自己的心跳在加速，她尝试着让自己平静下来。她端起了酒杯，闷了一大口，还带着一丝酸涩的莓果气息在口腔中散开，不知道为什么，她觉得这和她现在的心情有些像。

“所以你之后的计划是什么？”Sara决定用行为打破现在内心的异动，她抛出了个问题。她确实挺在意这个事情的。她意识到虽然才短短几天，她好像已经习惯了在店里看到这个人出现。

“可能要开一段时间的会，上本书的签售马上要开始了，我要准备长时间出差了。”Ava耸着肩摇了摇头说。

“那，你之后还会过来吗？”Sara还是没能忍住问出这句话。她的手心正在出汗，她能感觉到自己握着酒杯的手和玻璃之间因为汗液而减小摩擦。她尽力地让自己的语气听起来正常一些，就像是日常对话一般。

“让我看看时间表。”Ava打开了手机，查看着日程表。她努着嘴，微微皱着眉，手指在屏幕上滑动着。“明后天都是编辑会议，一直在说话会影响你生意的，再然后就要出差了。”

“噢……”Sara努力让自己听上去没那么失望。

“但是距离这么近，我可以来打包带走。”Ava对Sara眨了眨眼。

“那再好不过了！”

Sara觉得自己此刻和高中生没有什么差别。要命，自己明明是个成年人。

而她并没有意识到这个时候的Ava耳朵红得几乎要出血。哦，也许她注意到了，但她只当这是Ava喝酒喝上了头。

实话实说，Ava也觉得自己有些喝上头。她觉得自己的心跳比起往常有些快，体温略有升高。但是她的酒量明明并不止这么一点。

她们先前开的玩笑并没有错，这餐饭的确太像个约会。Ava甚至没有办法回想起自己先前的那次第一次约会可以像今天这顿饭一样令人愉悦。她们聊了许多许多，仿佛遇到了自己的灵魂伴侣一般，不需要绞尽脑汁去提起话题，强迫自己对于不感兴趣的事情做出夸张回应。一切都很顺其自然。她发现自己并不想把自己的开心归功于写完了书上，而是觉得这一切都是因为Sara Lance。

“所以我们一会的计划是什么？”Ava问出这句话的时候后知后觉的后悔了，这句话听上去太像是一个邀约，邀请到家里的邀约。

果不其然，Sara眯上眼睛露出了一丝坏笑，眼神里写满了“原来你是这样的Ava。”

“我的意思是说，续摊。”Ava没让Sara开口，先补充了一句。

“好的，我知道有家酒吧的酒不错，还有个小舞池，我觉得很适合今晚。”

Ava做了个OK的手势，买单结账。她抬头看向Sara，Sara正在注视着她。她觉得自己的耳朵在发烫。

那家酒吧也没有多远，两人一路傻笑着走到了酒吧。进门，Sara熟门熟路地和酒保打着招呼，要了两子弹杯龙舌兰。

“今晚又有目标了？”酒保从桌底拿出两个子弹杯，给Sara倒上。

“闭嘴！我和朋友来的。”Sara背对着Ava，语气正常却面目狰狞地用手在脖子边比划了几下，威胁酒保闭嘴。

酒吧里放着几年前的流行歌曲，DJ在小小的舞池前看上去像是无所事事。Ava还在四处打量着这个不大的酒吧。

“嘿，”Sara用手肘小小地推了一下Ava，Ava才回过神来，“你的酒。”

“龙舌兰？”Ava挑起一边眉毛。

“怎么，你不是说酒量不至于那么差吗？”Sara把杯子塞进了Ava的手里。Ava苦笑着摇摇头。

两人在虎口上撒了点盐，然后看着对方的眼睛，深吸了口气。

“一、二、三！”

舔盐，喝酒，咬柠檬。

“唔。”Ava晃了晃头，“这酒还行。”

“是吧，今晚喝的算我头上。”

事实证明，她们的酒量确实不错。酒保后来给她们倒酒的时候直摇头。

“我想，可以去跳舞了。”Sara看着舞池的人开始聚集，DJ一副终于上班了的神情。她给自己和Ava各要了一杯金汤力，然后拉着Ava踏入了舞池。

音乐终于是嘈杂了起来，两人差不多要听不到对方说什么了，只看到彼此脸上快咧到耳朵的嘴角与舞动的头发。

两人没有端着酒杯的手牵着，跳着奇怪的舞步，毫无束缚。Ava发誓她已经很久没体验过这种像是放纵一样的感觉了。

“我以为你不是常玩这些的人！”Sara在Ava耳边喊着

“我确实不是，但是和你在一块这么玩很开心！”Ava扯着嗓子喊回去。

酒劲渐渐上头，酒杯渐渐见底。舞池的人越来越多，两人的距离被越挤越近。Ava已经能感觉到Sara的呼吸。

酒吧开始放起了I Want It That Way这首老歌，Ava看到Sara已经开始跟着音乐唱了起来，虽然她听不见她在唱什么，但是她能看见Sara望着自己的眼底，跟着歌词做着口型。

她低头看着扶着自己的腰在哼唱着的Sara，突然产生了想要吻上去的冲动。

她也扶上了Sara的腰，她几乎要这么做了。

她的视线已经在酒精的作用下开始模糊，她也不知道自己在做什么，但是这原始一般的冲动在驱使着她去吻上面前这个人的柔软嘴唇。

她在慢慢地低下头。

音乐声停了，换成了另一首真蹦迪曲。

Ava被震耳的音乐像是震醒了一样，放开了自己的手，目光转移向别处。过了几秒冷静下来之后，她再看向Sara，Sara似乎也上头了，没有发现发生了什么，只跟着歌曲蹦地更开心了。

Ava抬起手腕看了看手表，已经到了她平时差不多睡觉的时间了。

“Sara，我觉得我们该走了，你明天还要开店！”Ava抓着Sara的手臂在她耳边吼着。

Sara眯缝着眼睛看了眼手机，做了个恍然大悟的表情，然后由着Ava把她拉到店门口。

“你还好吗？”Sara看着Ava似乎走路也有点摇摆的样子。

“我还行，可能会比较担心你。”在Ava看来，Sara才是那个真的醉酒的人。

“明天能见吗？”

“明天争取吧。”

两人看着对方，谁也没开口。

“那，走吧。”Sara先打破了沉默，拉开了店门。

两人迈出店门，裹紧了大衣。她们抱了一下，嘴上说着再见，谁也没发现对方抱地格外的紧。

她们迈向了相反的方向，走上了相反的路。

Sara依靠着最后的一点理智回到了家。她视线模糊的胡乱洗了把脸刷了牙，躺在了床上。她总觉得自己今晚还少做了个什么事，她打开手机，点开了Ava的通讯录，眯着眼睛努力地看清手机上的的字样，敲打着手机屏幕，时不时删掉自己打错的单词。她已经不知道自己在做什么了，但是她知道她必须发出这条短信。

她发送出了最后一条信息，然后陷入了昏睡。

** _如果你不介意的话，那就把今晚当作是一场约会吧。_ **

Sara的手机震动了一下，显示收到了新消息。

** _好啊。_ **


End file.
